


Even Kings!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Death, Flowers, Guilt, father/son bonding, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bonding with his son, Richard thinks about his life with Anne and what she means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Kings!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I hope this is alright. It was really, really difficult to write, especially, the scenes with Richard and Edward.

At the sight of his son, Richard couldn’t help but frown. The chilly air seemed to bite at his bones as he approached his son and whilst he tried to not be concerned, the gloomy, unhappy expression on Edward’s face sparked a worry in him he wasn't able extinguish.

Richard watched as his son rushed towards him. As his son did so, he noticed that his son was carrying flowers in his hands. The long flowers not only seemed enormous in his little hands but they also seemed to remind Richard just how young his son seemed.

“Who are they for, Edward? Margaret?” Richard asked his son, as he approached Edward. 

It was only a few moments before Edward spoke but in that time, the thoughtful look which passed over Edward’s face made Richard curious. 

“Lady Mother. She’s been unhappy.” Although, Edward’s words were simple and to the point, guilt flooded Richard’s entire being.

He had never even thought that Edward would have noticed what was going on between him and Anne. Upsetting Anne was heart-breaking enough but the idea that it was affecting Edward was something he didn’t want to happen.

His son’s kindness would have, perhaps, raised derision from Warwick,especially, as he seemed to value other attributes higher but Edward’s nature filled him with pride. The idea that he would still be as kind as King made him want to smile…

“That’s nice of you. I’m sure your Lady Mother will like them.” Richard’s voice felt heavy with emotion as he spoke.

Richard’s own guilt over how little time he had spent with his son had been rising throughout the days and for some reason, it was impossible for him not to feel like an inadequate Father and in a way, King. As his son turned to him, with a hopeful expression on his face, Richard didn't’t have the heart to leave him. 

X 

Walking with his son by his side, the guilty feeling in Richard started to fade. The look of awe and wonder on his son’s every time he had explained something, had reminded Richard just how much he felt for his son. 

“You'll be a good king one day, Edward. I know it.” Richard told his son, a little later, with a smile upon his face. 

Whatever Richard had hoped his words would cause, he didn’didn't expect Edward to look as saddened as he did by his words. In his mind, his words were meant to be kind. When, however, Edward began to speak, Richard knew immediately what was wrong. 

“I don't want to be King. Good or not! If you're not going to be around to see it.” The defiance and passion in Edward’s voice instantly made Richard think of Anne. 

He’d seen her do that many times before and each time she had sounded like it, Richard’s love for her had become greater. Instead of being the passive, obedient woman expected of her, she was anything but. 

At the thought, a rather large smile broke out on Richard’s face. It seemed that Edward didn’t quite understand his Father’s reaction as he was, by now, frowning deeply. He had expected a rebuke of some kind, at the very least. 

Looking down to his son, Richard’s smile vanished slightly, especially, once he had noticed the frown upon his son’s face. 

“Everyone has their time, Ned. Even Kings!” Although, Richard’s words were melancholic, the remnants of his smile were still visible upon his face.

The frown on Edward’s face deepened at his Father’s words. His Father didn’t seem sad by what he was telling him and the idea that his Father was happy to leave them saddened and horrified him in equal measure. 

Perhaps, Richard knew what his son was thinking and feeling as he engulfed his son in a tight hug. 

“That won't be for a very, very long time. I’ll be an old man, by that time, hopefully. You'll be a young man by then.” Something in Richard’s voice seemed to comfort his son immensely since when he looked to his Father, Edward was smiling softly.

For a few moments, father and son simply stayed in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. Whilst Edward had been comforted by his Father’s words, Richard’s thoughts had once again turned to Anne. Despite the rumours circulating, his thoughts are never far from Anne. 

Seeing Edward go from a little, fragile boy to a child was something Richard had cherished with Anne, especially as he hadn’t been able to do that with Kathryn or John. As Richard thought about his illegitimate children, his grip on his son tightened, considerably.

X 

It was Edward who saw his Mother first. Wrapped up in a shawl and looking frozen stood Anne Neville. Just as he had with his Father, Edward quickly left Richard’s side and ran to his Lady Mother’s. 

With a rather proud, happy expression on his face, he gave the flowers he had collected to his Mother. The smile Anne gave her son was completely genuine and full of love, even before her son had given her the flowers. 

As Richard watched the scenes play out before him, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his wife and son. The love they seemed to share almost made him feel envious and unhappy. Even just the sight of their son and Anne immediately looked full of love.

For far too long, Richard had noticed how much his own presence had seemed to hurt Anne. Ever since the rumours had begun to circulate, no longer did his wife radiate happiness and love for him but rather something else. 

His own guilt was, at times, crippling but the belief that he was doing it to keep Tudor from taking his throne spurned him on. 

As Anne brought her son closer to her, the feeling of guilt in Richard resurfaced again but this time instead of ignoring it, he couldn’t. Although, his love for Anne was something that had never wavered throughout their marriage, it was undeniable that he had caused her great pain, even if it was not intentional.

“Anne.” Her name dropped from his lips instinctively but he wasn’t prepared for the pained gaze Anne gave him.


End file.
